Comfort Brings Closeness
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: Toph sits by a fire on a cold night. She is worried about her friend and feels useless because she doesn't know how to make things better. Sokka comforts her and they feel closer despite their troubles. Tokka/Kataang


**Comfort Brings Closeness**

**Summary: After Season Finale. Mild spoilers. **Toph sits by a fire on a cold night. She is worried about her friends and feels useless because she doesn't know how to make things better. Sokka comforts her and they feel closer despite their troubles.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a Tokka story. I just think it's a really cute pairing and I wanted to give it a try. Sorry if the characters don't seem right. Please read and reply. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not. Let me know if I added enough detail. I'm working on that.**

* * *

It was a chilly night when the Avatar and his friends decided to rest. Sadness could be felt deep in their hearts, for the Earth Kingdom had fallen. 

Aang was wounded very badly after a close encounter with death. Katara rarely left his side for fear that death would take her beloved Aang away.

Toph wished she could help make her friend better but she didn't know what to do. She decided to sit next to the warm fire while Katara tended to Aang.

Toph sat down on the frozen ground. She put her hands in front of the fire in hopes to warm them.

"It sure is cold out." Sokka commented next to her.

Startled Toph looked up with her sightless eyes.

"Sokka! I didn't know you were awake."

Sokka sighed softly. "It's kind of hard to sleep with Aang being hurt and all."

"This is a first. Snoozles? Not being able to sleep? Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming." She scoffed.

"Well I can't sleep! Aang's hurt and besides the Earth King is snoring again!" Sokka exclaimed.

Sure enough the king was sleeping on the other side of the fire. His pet bear Bosco was curled around him.

Toph nodded in understanding. "I could hear his snores from a mile away. I wonder how long he is going to stay with us."

The two were silent for a moment. Finally Toph's teeth chattering could be heard. She rubbed her hands together and tried to get closer to the fire.

Sokka looked at her with surprise. "Toph…you're cold."

"No duh! It's like 40 degrees out here!" She said between shivering.

Sokka looked at her with concerned eyes. "Don't you have a blanket or something?"

Toph shook her head. She kept on rubbing her arms for heat.

"The gr-ound is too-oo cold for an ear-th blanket." She uttered through shivers.

Sokka was silent for a moment.

"Maybe you can share my blanket. It's big enough."

Toph jaw dropped in surprise. She quickly regained her composure and said gruffly. "It's not necessary. I'm f-f-fine."

Sokka just ignored her and scooted close to her. He draped a shaggy blanket around her shoulders.

Toph couldn't help but relax with the sudden warmness. Despite her stubbornness she was becoming sleepy.

"Really you don't need to do this… Don't make me earth bend you into a tree!" Toph threatened him. She didn't struggle out of his grasp though.

"It's no problem…" Sokka said smiling warmly at her.

Before Toph realized it she had fallen asleep. The combination of Sokka's warmth and the tiring day had sent her off into a peaceful slumber.

The next thing Toph knew it was morning. The temperature had changed dramatically from the night before and sounds could be heard from their camp.

Toph yawned loudly. She stretched her arm till it bumped against something. Startled she felt what it was and found out it was Sokka's arm! It was wrapped around her in a protective manner!

Once Toph realized what happened she quickly and carefully got up. She quickly brushed herself off of any dust and tried to get rid of the fierce blush that stained her cheeks a crimson red.

"So…did you sleep well?" Katara asked grinning slightly.

"Shut up Katara." Toph marched over to Appa and leaned against him.

Then she remembered what happened the night before. Guilt plagued her as she temporarily forgotten what happened to her air bending friend.

"How's Aang doing?" She asked.

Katara smiled softly. "I think he is going to be okay. His burn now lookes almost healed thanks to that oasis water."

"Well that's good. Soon we'll have good ole twinkle toes back on his feet again." Toph commented cheerfully.

"So any idea when we can get out of here?"

Katara looked at her sleeping brother and the Earth King.

"Why don't you wake the others up? I'll finish packing up my stuff then we can leave."

Toph nodded in agreement and marched toward the burned out campfire.

"Rise and shine Snoozles! You too your highness!" Toph yelled.

"Do I have too…?" Sokka groaned.

Toph gave him a look that soon sent Sokka out of his sleeping bag.

"Okay! Okay, no need to be hasty!"

Toph smiled with satisfaction. Messing with Sokka was just too much fun!

Sokka helped the earth king get up and soon started packing his own belongings.

"Come on guys! Let's get a move on!" Katara said as she helped put the packs on Appa's back.

Sokka was about to climb up but a hand held him back. He looked down and saw Toph standing there.

"Um…Toph? What is it?" He asked uncertainly.

"About last night…you're not going to tell anybody…are you?" She began. Her face was once again a flame with a bright crimson blush.

Sokka laughed. "Like whom am I going to tell? It's not like it was a big deal!"

Toph frowned and punched him on the arm. "Be serious! My rep is on the line here! People would think I've gone soft!"

"Toph you're not--" Sokka began but Toph interrupted him.

"Whatever. My point is…thank you."

Despite the risks Toph kissed him on the cheek. Thankfully it landed on his face. Before he could say anything, she earth bended herself on Appa's back.

Toph was blushing even more, if that was possible when she got there. Katara noticed but didn't say anything.

Sokka just stared after her in confusion. What in the world just happened? He wondered. Then he smiled happily. Well what ever it was at least Toph wasn't going to pummel him!

Sokka continued his climb on Appa and sat comfortably on his saddle.

Katara was driving. Toph was lost in her own thoughts. So Sokka snuggled back into his blanket.

After all he was still sleepy. Now would be a good time to catch up on some rest.

Soon after a few minutes he was snoring away. Toph smiled softly when she heard the familiar sound.

"Good ole Sokka." She whispered.


End file.
